


i want to be the one

by itainthardtryin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on tumblr - Princess Mechanic prompt: Clarke - Dorky & heavily crushing on Raven. Raven - the most insane kind of oblivious you can think of. Secret agents!au</p>
<p>Alternatively, </p>
<p>Clarke has had a crush on Raven for as long as she can remember. She finally gets the chance to work with her on an mission, but gets more than she bargained for when Raven's plan of action is to go undercover as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to be the one

Raven’s heard amazing things about Clarke Griffin. She’s a legend in the business, and it’s about time they got to work together. I mean, Raven’s a legend in her own right too. But ten minutes after meeting her, Raven isn’t sure they’ve got the right girl. Clarke is anything but the cool, calm and collected woman that everyone makes her out to be. She can barely string a sentence together. Raven wonders how she’s ever going to manage going undercover with her.

Still, she gives her the benefit of the doubt. “So, here’s the plan,” she starts, “For this to be believable we’re going to have to do something a little… unorthodox.”

“You have my attention,” Clarke tells her. 

“How would you feel about posing as a couple?” Raven asks, and she’s too busy studying the paperwork that she doesn’t notice Clarke’s breath hitch and her cheeks redden. 

“A couple with who?” Clarke asks looking at Raven with thirsty eyes. 

“With me, Clarke,” Raven replies, exasperated. “God, if I have to explain everything in this much detail there’s going to be no time to actual undertake the mission.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Clarke says, pulling herself together. “Fake girlfriends. Got it.” 

“When we get inside, I’ll pretend like it’s our anniversary. Just go along with it. Make it  _ believable _ .”

“I’m an agent, not an actress, Raven,” Clarke reminds her, but her stomach is already flipping thinking about what Raven could possibly have planned. 

“You’ve got to be everything in this job. No time for ‘I’m not’s’ in the world of a secret agent,” Raven tells her. “You’ll be whatever you have to be to fulfil the mission. Got it?” Raven’s voice is hard and firm and Clarke is mesmerised by her. She nods weakly in response to make sure Raven knows she’s understood. “Great, now come on babe, we have a dinner to attend,” Raven says, taking Clarke by the hand. 

It’s going to be a long night. 

 

//

 

They make their way inside the hotel and Raven goes to the front desk. “We have a dinner reservation for half seven,” she says. “And a room reservation for afterwards,” she adds quickly, pulling Clarke close to her, resting her hand on Clarke’s hip. 

“Name?”

“Reyes,” Raven tells the receptionist, and Clarke looks at her wondering why she didn’t use an alias. Their cover will be blown in no time. 

As if she knows exactly what’s on Clarke’s mind, Raven whispers. “They expect it. Everyone uses an alias these days. The real trick is to just be yourself.” 

Clarke’s heart races as she realises how completely in  _ awe _ of Raven’s ability she is. 

 

//

 

They take their table, but Clarke’s mind is still preoccupied with the room they have booked for  _ after _ . She knows it’s strictly professional, she’s  _ knows _ it’s all an act, but Raven’s fingers are laced with her own on the table in front of her and she desperately hopes Raven can’t feel how sweaty her palms are becoming. Before she has a chance to even bring it up, their target enters. 

“There,” Raven says subtly, without even really moving her eyes away from Clarke’s gaze. “It’s Cage.” 

Clarke arrives back in reality with a bang. “So how do we go about this?”

“Keep him in our sights. Watch what he’s doing. Who he’s with,” Raven tells her. “If he takes a phone call, I’ll follow him outside.” 

“And after that?”

“We take things back to the bedroom,” Raven teases proudly. “We’re staying in the room next door.”

 

//

 

They’re halfway through their main when Cage walks outside with his cellphone in his hand. “He’s on the move,” Raven says. “Stay here,” she tells Clarke, pushing her chair back and getting up to follow him. 

Clarke reaches out and grabs Raven’s arm as she walks past her, pulling her back. “Hey,” she says softly. “Stay safe.” She knows how quickly these missions can go south, but she can’t follow Raven without blowing their cover. She needs to do this alone. 

Raven catches her completely off guard when she leans down and presses a kiss to Clarke’s lips, bringing her hand up to stroke Clarke’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.” 

She disappears quickly after that, leaving Clarke speechless and alone. 

 

//

 

Clarke sees Cage walk back to his table five minutes later, but Raven doesn’t follow. Her heart begins to race with worry, imagining Raven’s body lying in a back alley. She’s seconds away from getting up to check on her when she hears the click of Raven’s heels on the floor approaching the table. It’s absolutely  _ pathetic  _ how quickly it puts Clarke at ease.

“What took you so long? I thought you were-” she whispers. 

“Bathroom break, Clarke,” Raven replies. “For one of the most legendary agents in the field , you’re much less chill than I expected.” 

Clarke scoffs. “I can be chill when I want to be.”

Raven eyes her with interest. “And you don’t want to be when you’re with me?”

Instead of answering the question, Clarke spots Cage grabbing his bag and walking towards the stairs leading to the rooms. “Raven! He’s leaving!” 

Both of their minds are back on the job at hand, but Clarke can’t stop her heart from aching. 

 

//

 

They get to the floor after Cage and he’s nowhere to be seen, so they assume he’s in his room. They make small talk as they walk down the corridor about dinner, about how long they’ve been in the field. That is, until they hear footsteps approaching from the corridor behind them. Whoever it is, they’re still round the corner out of sight, but Clarke and Raven are too far from their room to make it in in time. 

They’re stuck in the corridor with nowhere to go. If it’s Cage, their cover is going to be blown bigtime. It’s Raven’s quick thinking that saves them. 

Before Clarke knows it, her back’s against the wall and Raven’s hand is on her thigh pulling her closer. Clarke catches her eye for a split second and understanding passes between them. Their lips connect in a heated kiss, and Clarke loses herself in it. Raven  _ commits,  _ and her tongue finds her way into Clarke’s mouth within seconds. It takes all of Clarke’s strength to try to restrain her moans, but when Raven moans first, her strength gives way. 

Raven lets her hair down, and Clarke feels it fall between them. Raven makes sure to tilt her head to the side that the footsteps are approaching from, using her hair to hide their faces. Clarke has worked with agents who will go to extreme lengths before, but she’s never, ever seen someone who is so quick, so _smart,_ someone who takes care of all the small details with such ease. 

The footsteps pass, and Clarke can feel Raven slow their kisses. Clarke knows she’s listening. She doesn’t open her eyes - she’s too lost in the feeling of Raven’s lips still on her own - but she knows if she did that Raven’s would be open too. She can feel the shift in body language as a door lock clicks and someone steps inside. They break apart a few seconds later, and Clarke is breathless. 

“You’re good at that,” Clarke tells her, trying to gather herself. 

“I’m good at a lot of things, Clarke. Making out is just one of them,” Raven says. “Now, come on. He’s in the room.” 

As she watches Raven walk away, she realises she’s been on this mission for  _ hours _ now and feels like she hasn’t contributed one thing. 

 

//

 

Once they’re in their room, Clarke steps up her game. “I’ve stayed here before. There are weak spots in the walls. I can show you where to hook up your equipment.” 

Raven nods, and hands her the tech. “Do your thing, Clarke. I’ll set up the monitor.”

Clarke takes the bugs from Raven’s hand, her skin burning where they touch. She puts it to the back of her mind and gets to work attaching the bugs to the wall in several places so they can hear everything going on in the room next door. 

“Monitor working?” Clarke asks. Raven turns a dial and the static turns to Cage’s voice. 

“Nailed it,” Raven smiles. 

 

//

 

Cage doesn’t say anything of interest for what feels like  _ forever _ . Clarke is considering taking a nap, but watching Raven listen meticulously to Cage’s every word is far more appealing. “We get free tea and coffee in this room, y’know. Want some?” Clarke asks. 

“If you’re making one,” Raven replies. 

Clarke takes the two cups and boils the kettle. She’s pouring the water into the mugs when Raven jumps up suddenly. It startles Clarke and she spills the water on herself. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” she mumbles, grabbing some napkins to mop it up. Her hand is stinging from the pain but she forces herself to power through. “What happened?”

“We got the address. Clarke, we  _ got the address _ ,” Raven’s entire face is lit up in a way Clarke hasn’t ever seen before and all she can think of her how beautiful Raven is when she lets happiness take over. 

“Mission complete?” 

“Mission complete,” Raven replies. 

Clarke should be happy. No-one has been able to crack the case of the Missing 47 for months, no-one knew where Cage was keeping them, but they’ve done the impossible. They’ve got the address, they’re going to be  _ heroes. _

But she knows that deep in her heart that she wanted this mission to last a little longer. She didn’t quite expect it to be over so quickly. She imagined a late night stake out until the sky lit up in a sunrise, illuminating Raven’s face. 

She doesn’t want it to end. 

“Must be our chemistry,” Clarke says. “We’re a good team.” 

“The  _ best  _ team. Clarke. You made it look easy,” Raven tells her. “I was wrong about you.” 

“Wrong about me?” Clarke questions. 

“At first, I didn’t think you were all that everyone hyped you up to be. But your specialties lie in your subtlety. You’re very understated.” Clarke wonders if Raven knows how hard it’s been for her to be  _ subtle _ when Raven’s tongue was halfway down her throat. 

“I don’t draw attention to myself… If eyes are elsewhere, then they’re not on me.” 

Raven studies her with curiosity. “When we’re done here, you need to tell me more.”

Clarke hates that she knows that Raven isn’t flirting, but her heart makes her believe that she is. 

 

//

 

The hostages are freed, and the media goes wild. Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes, the heroes of Washington DC, broadcast on almost every news channel for all the world to see. They have an insane few days with press conferences and interviews and meeting the head of the CIA for an invitational brunch to discuss their futures. Clarke takes it all in her stride, even when she knows that her words are being broadcast throughout the entire world, nerves don’t get the better of her. 

But it’s four days later, when the frenzy dies down and they’re back in the command center for their next mission, that her nerves show up. 

Octavia greets them with a smile, congratulating them on their new found fame. “So, Clarke finally got the girl then, huh?” She says, when they talk about Raven’s diversion tactics in the corridor. Clarke’s cheeks immediately redden. 

Raven stops in her tracks. “Um… got the girl?”

“She’s been crushing on you for years. Didn’t you know?” Octavia says like it’s nothing, and Clarke can feel her entire world fall apart. She’s shaking anticipating Raven’s response.

Their eyes meet and something changes in Raven’s gaze. “I wondered why you were so good at getting into it when you said you weren’t an actress,” Raven offers. “Guess you don’t have to act when it’s the truth.”

Clarke’s heart feels like it’s going to pound out of her chest. “It doesn’t change anything? Right?” She hates how she can hear her voice shake slightly. She doesn’t want Raven to know how scared she is that all of this is going to be taken away from her less than a week after it began. 

“Of course not,” Raven says, pulling Clarke in for a hug to reassure her. She brings her mouth so close to Clarke’s ear that she can feel Raven’s breath on the skin there. “I wasn’t acting either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any other prompts, my ask is always open @hartooo on tumblr :)


End file.
